The busy day
by Skrillexia
Summary: It's a busy day at the steam works, Victor agrees to fix every engine but catastrophe strikes when James bangs into Gordon and Rebecca gets injured.     Note:- I'm using the CGI characters


The busy day

**Summary**: It's a busy day at the steam works, Victor agrees to fix every engine but catastrophe strikes when James bangs into Gordon and Rebecca gets injured.

It was a sunny morning on Sodor; all the engines were working hard. Gordon was puffing along the line making good time, suddenly he started to splutter he went slower and slower then he came to a complete stop.

**Gordon**: Oh no.

**Rebecca**: What happened?

**Gordon**: My valves are blocked.

**Rebecca**: What we going to do?

**Gordon**: Rebecca go and find help at the next station.

**Rebecca**: What's the next station?

**Gordon**: Welsworth

**Rebecca**: Oh bloody hell that's ages away.

Just then Thomas arrived, Rebecca was relieved.

**Thomas**: Hello Gordon, everything ok?

**Gordon**: I've broken down can you get help.

**Thomas**: Of course.

Gordon smiled, Thomas puffed away.

**Rebecca**: That was lucky.

**Gordon**: I agree.

Meanwhile Thomas pulled into Welsworth station, luckily the fat controller was there.

**Thomas**: Sir Gordon has broken down.

**Fat controller**: I was wondering where he was, take me to him Thomas.

**Thomas**: Climb aboard sir.

The fat controller climbed aboard Thomas, then they puffed out of the station.

When they arrived Gordon was looking glum.

**Fat controller**: What's happened Gordon?

**Gordon**: My valves are blocked.

**Fat** **controller**: Lets get you to the steam works; will you be able to puff there?

**Gordon**: I think so.

The fat controller climbed into Gordon's cab. Rebecca was concerned.

**Rebecca**: Gordon are you sure you can make it?

**Gordon**: I hope so, I must try.

Rebecca nodded.

Gordon puffed slowly to the steam works.

At the steam works Arry and Bert were waiting for new valves.

**Arry**: Hurry up with our valves.

**Bert**: We ain't got all day.

**Victor**: All in good time my friends.

Percy was waiting to be repainted.

**Percy**: I want to be a shiny green engine Victor.

**Victor**: You will Percy don't worry.

**Edward**: My boiler makes a funny noise when I puff Victor it's been bothering me.

**Victor**: Don't worry Edward you'll be puffing in no time.

Just then Gordon puffed into the steam works he was spluttering.

**Fat controller**: Victor Gordon's valves are blocked, they need to be fixed by tea time as Gordon is taking the children to the docks and must not be late.

Victor was worried.

**Victor**: Sir I haven't got any room for Gordon

**Fat controller**: This is important victor.

**Victor**: Ok sir I'll have Gordon ready by tea time.

The fat controller smiled.

**Fat controller**: Well done Victor.

Victor felt proud he wanted to prove he was a really useful engine.

Just then James puffed in.

**Victor**: Hello James what can I do for you.

**James**: I've got a broken footplate it needs fixing.

Victor was worried, but he wanted to be a really useful engine.

**Victor**: Of course James you'll be puffing in no time, Gordon can you puff back to let James in.

Gordon was cross.

**Gordon**: Why, I was here before James.

**James**: Stop complaining and puff back.

This made Gordon very cross he backed up quickly and bumped into James.

**James**: Gordon!

**Gordon**: Just shut up and get in front of me.

James snorted and puffed in front of Gordon, James decided to get Gordon back he backed up quickly and bumped straight into Gordon, Rebecca fell off she landed on the floor with a bump.

**Rebecca**: My leg!

**Gordon**: Rebecca you alright.

**Rebecca**: 'Cause of that Red ediot I've hurt me leg.

**Gordon**: Can you stand?

Rebecca tried to stand up but she fell again because of the pain.

Gordon was furious.

**Gordon**: James you bloody ediot look what you've done to Rebecca!

James was shocked.

Just then Emily puffed in.

**Victor**: Hello Emily my friend what can I do for you.

**Emily**: My buffers need to be polished.

Victor was even more worried but he wanted to be a really useful engine.

**Victor**: Of course Emily your buffers will be cleaned in no time, Gordon James can you puff back to let Emily in.

**James**: What about MY footplate.

**Edward**: My boiler.

**Percy**: My green paint.

**Arry**: And our valves.

**Victor**: Not to worry my friends you'll all be done in no time.

**Gordon**: You do realise Victor that I need to be fixed by teatime.

**Victor**: Yes don't worry Gordon, can you and James puff back to let Emily in.

Gordon and James puffed back. Emily chuffed in front of Gordon.

**James**: What about MY footplate.

**Victor**: Have patience James.

Just then Kevin dropped a create right next to James.

**James**: Watch it!

**Kevin**: Sorry boss slip of the hook.

Victor sighed

**Victor**: Give Emily some room.

James and Gordon puffed back; at last Gordon lost his patience.

**Gordon**: What about my blocked valves!

Then there was trouble black smoke shot from Gordon's valves it went all over the fat controller who had just arrived in his car.

**Victor**: Oh no.

**Gordon**: Oops sorry sir.

**Fat controller**: It's not your fault Gordon you was meant to be done ages ago.

**Gordon**: I know, you need to help Rebecca she's hurt her leg.

**Fat controller**: I'll see to Rebecca after this mess is sorted out.

He walked into the steam works.

**Fat controller**: Victor what is going on my car is ruined and Gordon isn't ready, I thought you could be a really useful engine.

Victor was upset.

**Victor**: I'm sorry sir I was trying to do every engine and get them fixed, but I couldn't do it, I'm sorry sir I thought I could fix every engine today. But sir if you give me the chance I'll have Gordon fixed right away.

**Fat controller**: Ok Victor but be quick.

Victor smiled.

**Victor**: Ok Gordon you will be fixed, I'm sorry for not doing you sooner.

**Gordon**: Don't worry Victor everyone has a tough day.

Victor smiled, the workmen got to work.

Soon Gordon was fixed he was ready to go.

**Gordon**: Well done Victor, sir can you see to Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: Ok Gordon

Gordon smiled.

**Gordon**: I'll be back later Rebecca.

**Rebecca**: Good luck Gordon.

Gordon whistled then puffed out of the steam works. The fat controller walked over to Rebecca.

**Fat controller**: What happened Rebecca?

James gulped.

**Rebecca**: Well it started off when Victor told Gordon to move back to let James go in front, Gordon wasn't happy about that he said why I was here before James and James said stop complaining and move back this made Gordon cross, and he puffed back fast and banged into James, then when James was in front of Gordon he puffed back fast and banged into Gordon I fell off and hurt me leg.

**Fat controller**: I see I'll have a word with James later but for now I'll take you to the hospital.

**Rebecca**: What about Gordon?

**Fat controller**: I'll let him know that you're in the hospital, can you stand?

**Rebecca**: No I'll try and hop.

The fat controller helped Rebecca up she hopped to the fat controller's car and they drove to the hospital.

James was nervous.

**James**: I'm in trouble aren't I.

**Emily**: Yes you are, why did you do that to Rebecca.

**James**: I don't know.

Meanwhile at the hospital Rebecca's leg was bandaged up and she had to be on crutches.

**Nurse**: Do you want to stay overnight Rebecca?

**Rebecca**: No thanks I want to be with Gordon.

The fat controller helped Rebecca to the car then they drove to the steam works.

When they arrived Gordon was there, Rebecca limped out the car.

**Fat controller**: Rebecca you need these.

Rebecca grabbed the crutches and limped over to Gordon he was happy to see Rebecca.

**Gordon**: How you feeling?

**Rebecca**: A lot better I'm still going to do my normal things.

**Gordon**: But what about your leg?

**Rebecca**: As if I'm gonna let a broken leg and a pair of crutches slow me down.

Gordon had to laugh

**Gordon**: C'mon Rebecca lets go back to the sheds.

Rebecca smiled.

Gordon helped Rebecca onto him then they puffed away to the sheds.

Soon all the engines were fixed.

**Fat controller**: Well done Victor, I knew you could prove to me that you are a really useful engine.

**Victor**: Thank you sir.

**Kevin**: Am I useful boss?

**Victor**: Of course you are Kevin.

Kevin smiled happily.

**Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a comment =)**

**Note:** In this story I used the CGI characters =)


End file.
